


La Boîte aux Lettres

by Listelia



Series: Les Passeurs d'Âmes [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuillère, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Letters, Memories, Square Grimmaurd
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listelia/pseuds/Listelia
Summary: - "Oh."Il s'était retourné en entendant la voix de Kreattur.Le vieil elfe était entré dans la pièce avec une caisse d'objets hétéroclites et s'était arrêté, surpris, en découvrant l'enfant.- C'est mon fils, Kreattur, avait dit Harry gentiment, depuis l'échelle où il se tenait avec une pile de livres. "Il s'appelle Albus."Il y avait eu un long silence, pendant lequel le serviteur grincheux avait considéré le petit en frottant son menton en galoche d'une longue main décharnée.





	La Boîte aux Lettres

Harry les avait toutes gardées.

Elles étaient rangées dans une grosse boîte en fer-blanc posée sur son bureau et le couvercle ne prenait pas la poussière.

Le _12, Square Grimmaurd_ avait beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où il avait abrité _l'Ordre du Phoenix_. Il restait toujours dans le couloir la toile murmurante derrière son rideau épais, mais les tapisseries avaient été changées, les pièces assainies, le mobilier complètement remplacé. Un étage servait de dortoir, le rez-de-chaussée avait été aménagé en salle d'entraînement et Harry y avait installé son second quartier général lorsqu'on lui avait confié le commandement des Aurors.

À l'époque, Ginny était enceinte de Lily. Un jour où elle se reposait chez ses parents pendant que James jouait chez ses cousins, Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'amener Albus avec lui.

Il avait déposé le petit garçon de presque deux ans sur le tapis vert de son bureau, avec son doudou et une toupie enchantée pour l'occuper, et s'était mis à classer ses livres et ses documents dans la bibliothèque.

En bas, les Aurors s'activaient tout en bavardant, charriant et fixant un tas de bazar. On entendait la voix forte de Ron, celle un peu aigüe de la dernière recrue, des rires bruyants, des coups de marteau et des _pshitt-fizz_ de sortilèges. Quelqu'un avait dû préparer du café, car l'arôme en remplissait la maison. Le soleil passait à travers les vitres, doux et paisible, faisant danser des particules de poussières dans ses rayons, et Harry avait du mal à croire que l'endroit qui avait vu tant de douleurs et de colères puisse résonner d'autant d'insouciance.

\- "Oh."

Il s'était retourné en entendant la voix de Kreattur.

Le vieil elfe était entré dans la pièce avec une caisse d'objets hétéroclites et s'était arrêté, surpris, en découvrant l'enfant.

\- C'est mon fils, Kreattur, avait dit Harry gentiment, depuis l'échelle où il se tenait avec une pile de livres. "Il s'appelle Albus."

Il y avait eu un long silence, pendant lequel le serviteur grincheux avait considéré le petit en frottant son menton en galoche d'une longue main décharnée.

Puis Albus avait tourné ses grands yeux verts du côté de la créature et souri sous ses boucles noires épaisses.

\- Cou-cou !

Les yeux globuleux s'étaient un peu écarquillés sous les sourcils broussailleux.

\- Le fils du maître ?

\- Oui, avait répondu Harry.

Il n'avait pas précisé que c'était le second, parce qu'il n'avait jamais estimé nécessaire d'annoncer à l'elfe la naissance de James. Pourquoi Kreattur se serait-t-il intéressé au présent ? Il vivait paisiblement dans son monde peuplé de fantômes, recueilli autour du souvenir de Regulus Black.

Bien sûr, la nouvelle fonction du _12, Square Grimmaurd_ , allait amener beaucoup de changements – et de visites. Mais Kreattur se contenterait sûrement de se terrer dans les combles ou la cave. Il apparaîtrait probablement pour rendre service à Harry, mais on ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il devienne _sociable_. Il était beaucoup trop vieux – et de plus en plus dérangé – pour ça.

\- Chat ! dit Albus en pointant du doigt le serviteur.

Harry pouffa.

\- Non, raté.

Kreattur lui jeta un regard torve. Il posa la caisse sur le sol et s'avança de son pas boitillant vers l'enfant, en grattant le bout d'une de ses oreilles déchiquetées dont sortaient des touffes de poil blanchâtre.

\- Sinche !

\- Nope.

Harry observait attentivement l'elfe.

_Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il fasse du mal au bébé, mais…_

Albus pencha la tête de côté en fronçant son minuscule nez en trompette.

\- Api ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas une chauve-souris non plus. C'est Kreattur, Al. Dis bonjour.

L'enfant offrit son sourire lumineux à l'elfe et tendit les bras.

\- Lu ! s'écria-t-il et son rire cristallin remplit la pièce de douceur.

Les oreilles pendantes, le vieil elfe pinça son nez recourbé en fermant les yeux. Puis il fit encore un pas et, très délicatement, posa ses doigts grêles sur la tête du petit garçon.

Ses pupilles d'un bleu presque transparent s'entrouvrirent et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire naquit sur les lèvres parcheminées du vieux Kreattur.

\- Le petit maître, murmura-t-il.

\- Api, répéta Albus, l'air convaincu. Il gloussa et tendit son doudou au vieil elfe. "Bisou ?"

La créature d'un gris rosâtre écarta doucement la peluche et se pencha. Ses bras maigres passèrent autour de l'enfant et sa joue caoutchouteuse s'appuya contre le front pur du bébé.

\- Kreattur est content, murmura-t-il. "Il a vu le petit maître…"

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Combien d'années de solitude ? Combien de regrets ? Combien de souvenirs perdus à tout jamais ? Le vieil elfe avait sûrement vu naître ses maîtres. Avait-il tenu dans ses bras l'enfant Regulus ? L'avait-t-il bercé comme il l'avait fait, bien des années plus tard, dans la grotte froide ?_

Albus se blottit contre le torse creux de l'elfe, sans peur, sans dégoût, sans arrière-pensée.

\- Gâté, informa-t-il avant de coller un baiser mouillé sur le nez crochu du vieux serviteur.

Et son rire tinta de nouveau comme une clochette argentée.

Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Kreattur, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Est-ce que tu peux garder un œil sur lui, s'il te plaît ?

L'elfe grommela quelque chose, mais ses traits gardèrent leur expression adoucie. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, il se promena dans la maison en apportant des plateaux de thé et de biscuits aux différents travailleurs, sans jamais se préoccuper de ce qu'ils disaient. Il marchait lentement, un œil toujours tourné vers le petit garçon aux pas maladroits qui le suivait en s'émerveillant de tout, sa main potelée agrippée au chiffon sale qui servait de tunique à l'elfe.

\- Chat !

\- Oh, non, mon jeune maître. C'est une tête de troll.

Quand Harry s'était aperçu que la nuit tombait et qu'il aurait dû être rentré depuis plusieurs heures, il les avait cherchés partout, inquiet. Les Aurors n'avait pas vu le duo depuis un moment et il y avait beaucoup d'endroits dangereux pour un bébé dans la vieille bâtisse.

Il les avait finalement trouvés dans la cuisine, derrière le poêle. Les braises se consumaient avec de petits craquements dans la pièce chaude et silencieuse. Kreattur était assis sur le tas de chiffons qui lui servait de lit, avec un vieux livre aux pages un peu moisies. Il tenait dans ses bras le petit garçon endormi. Son pouce dans la bouche, le doudou dragon serré contre lui, l'enfant dormait profondément, ses longs cils sombres sur ses joues rondes.

Le vieil elfe ne disait rien, mais ses doigts décharnés caressaient les boucles noires du bébé avec une très grande douceur.

Harry s'était accroupi devant le serviteur.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous, avait-il dit gentiment.

Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe s'étaient levés vers lui, un peu cachés sous les sourcils broussailleux presque blancs.

\- Le petit maître a beaucoup joué, avait-il dit de sa voix rauque, en chuchotant presque.

\- Oui, avait répondu Harry en tendant les mains sans faire de geste brusque. "Il faut qu'il aille se coucher, maintenant. Dans son lit."

 Il se demandait un peu si la vieille créature allait lui rendre l'enfant.

\- Hum, avait grommelé l'elfe.

Et il avait très délicatement soulevé Albus pour le déposer dans les bras de son père.

Harry s'était redressé avec son précieux fardeau, tandis que l'enfant se pelotonnait instinctivement contre son épaule, comme s'il reconnaissait son odeur.

\- Merci, Kreattur.

\- Hum.

Il avait attendu d'être dans le couloir pour transplaner, sentant le regard de l'elfe fixé sur eux comme s'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du petit garçon.

Harry n'avait plus jamais ramené son fils au _12, Square Grimmaurd_ , parce que c'était un lieu qu'il avait décidé depuis longtemps de tenir à l'écart de sa famille. Il y avait trop de souvenirs attachés à cette maison. Ginny ne voulait pas y remettre les pieds, et lui, il préférait ne pas avoir à expliquer à James, Lily et Albus à qui elle avait appartenu, ni pourquoi certaines pièces restaient obstinément liées à la mémoire de la guerre, des Black, d'un monde qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Kreattur n'avait pas posé de questions, ni demandé quand l'enfant reviendrait, mais, de temps  à autre, il levait sa vieille tête vers Harry et humectait ses lèvres minces, comme s'il était sur le point de parler.

Le temps avait passé.

Maintenant le tapis vert de son bureau était un peu usé et les livres avaient pris la poussière. Mais le bureau était toujours impeccable, poli et ciré, avec la lampe à gauche et l'encrier plein à droite, les plumes à pointe d'or alignées avec les crayons de papier et toujours une pile de documents à étudier et à signer dans la bannette noire.

Et puis la boîte.

C'était un récipient en fer-blanc qui avait contenu des macarons offerts par Arthur Weasley lors de leur premier Noël en famille, quelques semaines après son mariage avec Ginny. Harry l'avait gardée parce que c'était un cadeau acheté dans un magasin de confiseries moldues et que l'anecdote qui y était attachée les avaient fait rire pendant des années.

Il l'avait retrouvée en faisant du rangement à la naissance de Lily et l'avait amenée _Square Grimmaurd_ en pensant y ranger les cartes de vœux et de remerciements de ses Aurors.

Il ne se rappelait plus très bien comment, mais finalement la boîte ne contenait que les lettres d'Albus, dans les plis du papier de soie qui avait autrefois enveloppé les macarons.

 

**_P A P A B O N A N I V E R S E R_ **

**_J E T E I M E U_ **

**_A L B U S S E V E R U S P O T T E R_ **

 

**_Chair Papa,_ **

**_Grandmaman a dit que tu était a l'hopitalle parse qu'un méchan t'a fé mal penden ton travaille. J'esspaire que tu va miyeu. Maman est ~~faché~~ inquiette. James m'ambête mé je lui di ryien comme tu a di de fère. Tu me menque bocou, à bien tôt,_ **

**_Al._ **

 

**_Coucou papa,_ **

**_On s'éclate à la mer avec Oncle Bill, c'est génial ! Tante Fleur fait passé le bonjour et les fleurs séchées que j'ai mis dans l'envellope à maman (j'espère qu'elles serons pas trop écrasés). On a vu le nid d'un jobarbille et demain on va CAMPER sur la plage !!! Teddy a mis du sable dans le maillot de bain de James, il se tortillait dans tout les sens, c'était mortel. Lily apprend à nager, elle se débrouille bien._ **

**_Je t'embrasse trés fort,_ **

**_Al._ **

 

**_POUR LE MEILLEUR PAPA DU MONDE HIP HIP HIP HOURRA_ **

**_BON ANNIVERSAIRE pour tes 35 ~~0~~ ANS !!!_ **

**_Mille bisous de ton fils_ **

**_Al._ **

**_(T'as vu, j'ai pas fait de fotes et maman m'a même pas aidé ! =)_ **

 

**_Cher papa,_ **

**_JE SUIS A GRYFFONDOR !!!!! Le Choixpeau n'a même pas hésité. Il a dit "un autre Potter" en rigolant. Rosie est à Serdaigle et le garçon qu'Oncle Ron n'aime pas, Scorpius Malefoy, est à Gryffondor aussi, dans la même chambre que moi. Mais il n'est pas méchant, il est juste un peu timide, je crois. Il y a aussi un garçon de Finchley qui s'appelle Terrence Swanson et un autre irlandais qui s'appelle Craig Finnigan et qui a dit que son père te connaissait parce que vous étiez à l'école ensemble. J'ai vu le Saule Cogneur ! En_ ** **Potions _, je ne suis pas trompé pour préparer l'anti-furonculose, même si j'ai moins bien réussi que Terrence qui est fou (il a déjà essayé de faire les potions du livre de notre préfet !) Demain, on aura notre premier cours de vol ! J'ai trop hâte !!!!_**

**_Fais un gros bisou à Lily pour moi et plein à maman,_ **

**_Je t'aime fort,_ **

**_Al._ **

**_(PS : j'ai dit bonjour à Neville de votre part.)_ **

 

**_Salut papa,_ **

**_Merci pour le conseil au sujet des fleurs. J'ai amené des lys dans la galerie et je crois que Severus a beaucoup apprécié. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne parle pas… Rosie m'a dit qu'aucun des portraits ne le pouvaient, comme ils ont été fait à partir des photos des victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. J'aurais bien voulu leur poser des questions, surtout à Tonks et Remus. (Est-ce que c'est mal de ma part ? C'est juste qu'ils ont l'air tellement courageux et intéressants !) Apparemment, il y a un autre tableau du professeur Rogue quelque part, un où il peut parler, mais je n'ai pas réussi à deviner où._ **

**_Scorpius s'est assis à côté de nous au repas, hier. Il a même souri quand les oreilles de Samuel Flinch-Fletchley se sont mises à fumer orange ! J'étais content, d'habitude il a tout le temps l'air triste ou énervé… Wendy dit qu'il avait juste besoin d'être aimé, c'est tout. Je trouve triste qu'il ait dû attendre d'être en deuxième année pour s'apercevoir qu'on voulait bien être copains avec lui._ **

**_Est-ce que Lily a reçu les ballongommes que je lui ai envoyées ?_ **

**_Embrasse maman pour moi,_ **

**_Al._ **

**_(PS : James est à l'entraînement de Quidditch, mais il a dit de vous dire qu'il va bien.)_ **

 

**_Cher papa,_ **

**_Cuillère est mort. On l'a trouvé ce matin, dans le dais au-dessus de mon lit. Je pense qu'il est mort pendant qu'il dormait et qu'il n'a pas eu mal…_ **

**_Wendy, Terrence, Scorpius, Rosie, Hugo, Lily et moi, on va l'enterrer près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Bert Hammersmith a demandé au professeur Migden et on a eu l'autorisation. James s'est moqué, j'ai eu envie de le frapper. Cuillère était en train de devenir la mascotte des Gryffondor de troisième année, tu sais. Il avait même le droit d'être en classe avec nous en_ ** **Étude des Runes Anciennes _. Le professeur Douglas l'aimait bien, il disait toujours qu'il avait rarement vu un furet aussi intelligent. Peut-être qu'il viendra avec nous cette après-midi..._**

**_Tu me manques, papa._ **

**_Albus_ **

 

**_BON ANNIVERSAIRE PAPA !_ **

**_40 ANS, WHAOU, c'est la class' (je ne dis pas "le commencement de la vieillesse" comme James, même si Lily a dit que tu avais un cheveu blanc au-dessus de l'oreille… oups, boulette =)_ **

**_Ton cadeau est en bas dans la cuisine, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Ça devrait être utile, vu la canicule qu'il fait chaque année à ton anniv. Maman, Teddy et moi, on a passé une après-midi entière sur le_ ** **Chemin de Traverse _pour trouver tout ce qu'il nous fallait et Grand-papa a failli faire tout capoter avant-hier soir ! J'étais fou – mais ouf, ça marche._**

**_J'arrête de te donner des indices ! Désolé pour la carte mordeuse de bon matin, oncle Georges a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de cartes d'anniversaires affectueuses pour les plus de 39 ans !_ **

**_Un tas de bises,_ **

**_Ton fils Albus Severus Potter._ **

 

Quelques fois, Harry ouvrait la boîte et le temps filait à toute vitesse pendant qu'il les relisait.  Lily avait fait pas mal de dessins pour lui quand elle était petite et Ginny conservait précieusement les rarissimes cartes postales et les missives de taille mémo reçues de la part de James, mais Albus était le seul à avoir écrit autant de lettres – comme un journal de la vie de son fils, un cœur d'enfant confié au papier avec innocence, un moment de conversation silencieux qui resterait à jamais.

Les heures passaient, le soleil tournait sur le tapis vert foncé, dorait les étagères remplies de livres et les bibelots derrière la glace et, d'un coup, Harry frissonnait en revenant à la réalité, comme lorsqu'il plongeait la tête dans la Pensine pour examiner un souvenir à la loupe.

Dans son tableau, Severus se contentait d'hausser très haut les sourcils, mais Harry le soupçonnait d'aller rire en cachette en dehors de son cadre. Son ancien professeur restait fidèle à lui-même – blême, coincé, sec, dédaigneux – mais le jeune homme ne s'y trompait pas.

Severus Rogue _adorait_ les visites d'Albus dans la galerie. Il avait des oreilles partout – en la personne inattendue de Dobby qui vagabondait de son tableau _Square Grimmaurd_ dans celui de la cuisine de Poudlard et ramassait toutes les dernières histoires. Quelques fois, les deux portraits se taisaient subitement quand Harry entrait dans son bureau. Les yeux brillants de Dobby et les cheveux un peu dérangés du maître de Potions dissimulaient mal leur excitation.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demandait Harry négligemment, tout en s'asseyant avec une pile de dossiers.

\- Potter, vous n'êtes déjà pas rapide de nature. Ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez éviter toute possibilité de distraction ? De mon temps…

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'Albus a fait ?

Dobby sautillait en se frottant les mains.

\- Oh monsieur Potter, il n'y en a pas deux comme lui ! Il a…

Parfois, dans le reflet de la fenêtre, Harry apercevait la porte qui s'entrouvrait et il devinait dans l'ombre du couloir la silhouette bossue de Kreattur.

Il avait surpris le serviteur dans la pièce, un matin très tôt. Le vieil elfe était debout à côté du bureau. Il avait posé son chiffon à poussière sur la surface boisée étincelante de propreté, et il tenait la boîte en fer-blanc.

Dans le rayon de soleil un peu rose qui l'auréolait à contre-jour, les yeux à demi-fermés, il la pressait contre sa joue.

\- Le petit maître est heureux, là-bas… il grandit bien. Il grandit fort.

Harry avait eu honte, même s'il était resté ferme sur sa décision de séparer son foyer de la maison au _12, Square Grimaud_. Albus ne se souvenait pas de sa visite au quartier général secret et c'était très bien comme ça, même si…

_Les elfes avaient-ils des familles ? Kreattur s'était-il jamais marié ? Aurait-il voulu des enfants ?_

Harry regrettait de n'avoir pas prêté plus d'attention à tout ce qu'Hermione leur avait assené sur le mode de vie des petites personnes.

Il se rappelait comme Kreattur avait changé quand ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils poursuivaient le même but que Regulus Black.

Albus était différent de lui.

Il ne s'en apercevait pas, mais en suivant son cœur, il voyait bien au-delà des gens.

Harry s'était arrêté aux apparences, comme tous les autres.

Grincheux, solitaires, fuyants, incompris, méprisés, rejetés.

_Severus._

_Kreattur._

_Scorpius._

Comme il avait mal, chaque fois qu'il revoyait le souvenir du professeur au teint cireux agenouillé dans la chambre d'enfant, serrant sur son cœur le corps sans vie de Lily Evans, le visage ruisselant de larmes…

_"Après toutes ces années, Severus ?_

_\- Toujours."_

Il avait dix-sept ans et il regardait, pétrifié, Kreattur qui sanglotait, son nez crochu dégoulinant, pitoyable, avachi comme une serpillère sur le carrelage noir et bleu de la cuisine.

_"M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de rentrer à la maison…"_

À Poudlard, le jeune Scorpius Malefoy marchait en rasant les murs, une grimace bravache sur son visage fin. Il portait le poids du passé de son père sur ses épaules, la honte de n'avoir pas été admis à Serpentard et le désir douloureux d'être accepté pour ce qu'il était – juste _lui_.

Tout était sombre.

Et puis Albus lui avait souri et s'était assis à côté de lui pendant le cours de potions.

_Comme ça, simplement._

Alors il s'était mis à espérer.

_Comme Severus quand Lily s'était approchée de lui._

Il s'était senti à sa place.

_Comme Kreattur quand Regulus Black lui avait confié sa mission._

Il ne demandait pas grand-chose.

Il avait juste besoin d'être aimé.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda Charlie.

\- Non, dit-il. "On n'efface aucun de leurs souvenirs."

On n'enlève pas la lumière à ceux qui sont nés dans l'obscurité.

Et Albus allait avoir besoin d'être aimé, plus que jamais, par ceux qui n'avaient eu de place qu'à ses côtés.


End file.
